


Under These Indifferent Stars

by coreopsis



Series: stars 'verse [3]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Bandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kiss bingo prompt: body: fingers.  Bob flies Matt to the mainland to catch a lizard, and on the way back, they take some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under These Indifferent Stars

Matt keeps tapping his fingers on the dashboard of the jumper and it's driving Bob a little nuts. It's not the noise or the lack of rhythm--it's actually almost silent and looks like it might be Astro Zombies. No, the thing that's annoying Bob is how he can't seem to stop watching. Matt's fingers are long and sexy and Bob never, ever thought he would find fingers sexy but he suddenly does. He imagines getting those fingers in his mouth... and other places. And that's not something he needs to be thinking about right now. Or ever.

When the beat switches to another song, Bob tries to distract himself from his inappropriate thoughts by saying, "I didn't know you were a Misfits fan."

Matt looks over at Bob with a delighted smile. "You recognized what songs I was doing?"

"Astro Zombies and Teenagers From Mars, right?" Bob shrugs because it's no big deal. Anybody could have picked it up.

Matt turns to face Bob and says, "That's so cool. Okay, what's this one?"

Bob nearly groans in frustration because now he's obligated to stare at Matt's fingers tapping out the beat to... "The KKK Took My Baby Away. You switched bands."

"I just wanted to see how good you are." Matt makes that sound much dirtier than it should and Bob seriously has to get a grip. "So you know The Ramones too? How about this one?"

Bob watches Matt's fingers tap and tap, probably going through the entire song, but Bob has to shake his head. "No idea."

"I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend," Matt says with a sly smile that makes Bob smile back before the words even register.

"What?" he says when they finally sink in.

"That's the name of the song. I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend," Matt says and he sings a couple lines. He's got a surprisingly good voice and Bob wouldn't mind hearing him sing some more but he's not going to ask.

Bob clears his throat and says, "Well, play time's over. We're coming up on the mainland."

Matt laughs. "Aw, Bob, play time's never over if you do it right."

***

 

While Matt tromps off into the woods with a couple Athosian guides in search of some magical lizard or some shit, Bob hangs out in the village and helps a couple kids make a drum out of the leathery skin of some animal that Matt would probably know all about but Bob can't even pronounce the name of. It takes the better part of the afternoon to get it right, but by the time Matt returns with a two foot lizard in a cage and leaves in his hair, Bob is sitting cross-legged on the ground with a four year old girl on his lap banging on the drum with two sticks Bob carved for her. Her six year old brother is hanging off his neck and criticizing everything she does.

"No, Maia, you're going too fast!" Lerin yells right into Bob's ear.

"Hey, what'd I say?" Bob calmly reaches up and unwraps the skinny arms from his neck and pulls Lerin around to sit on the grass next to him. "When you get your turn, you can play at whatever tempo you want."

"Sorry, Captain Bob." Lerin doesn't really look contrite, but he pretty much forgets about Bob anyway because he looks up and sees his dad leading Matt back into the village. Lerin jumps up and throws himself at Matt, yelling, "Doctor Matt! What'd you catch?"

"Your brother only has one volume, doesn't he?" Bob asks Maia.

She nods and says gravely, "Yes, he's very loud." Then she shoves the sticks into Bob's hands and says, "Show me another one."

"Maia, is that how you request a favor?" Maia's dad asks without even looking away from where Matt is showing the little boy the lizard they caught.

"Please show me another one? Please Captain Bob?"

"I'm afraid we have to head back to Atlantis now." A truly impressive pout starts to form on Maia's little face, but then clears when Bob digs a couple of plastic wrapped peppermints out of a pocket on his vest and gives them to her with the promise, "But next time I'll show you two new ones, okay?"

"What do you say?" Maia's dad prompts gently.

"Thank you, Captain Bob."

"You're welcome. Make sure you give one of those to Lerin," Bob says and sets her aside so he can climb to his feet. He pats her on the head and she throws her arms around his legs and squeezes tight before running off to join her brother. When Matt grins at him, Bob looks away and says, "Wheels up in five minutes."

As he walks away, he ignores Matt's laughing voice calling, "Jumpers don't have wheels."

Matt makes it to the jumper with a minute and a half to spare, not that Bob is watching the clock or anything. He gets his lizard safely stowed in the back and comes up to take the seat next to Bob.

"You're good with kids," Matt says and Bob just shrugs. "You have good taste in music, you fly thisjumper like it's an extension of you, and you're good with guns. Is there anything you're not good at?"

Bob snorts and glances at him out of the corner of his eye as the jumper leaves the ground. "Yeah, astrophysics."

"I meant anything important," Matt says and starts drumming on the dash again. Bob doesn't dignify that with an answer and he tries not to let himself be mesmerized by Matt's fingers.

"You sure you got that thing locked down tight?" Bob asks, not wanting a replay of the Alien Spider Incident.

"I double checked it, just for you," Matt assures him with a smile. "And he's not a thing. He's a Skiba's Chameleon."

"You named it after yourself? Don't the Athosians already have a name for it?"

"Well, yes--the great Mozimanon-- and of course, we'll call it that _officially_, but in my heart he'll always be Skiba's."

Bob laughs at him and shakes his head. He can never tell when Matt is being serious or just making shit up for his own amusement. It definitely keeps things interesting.

They fly in silence for a while and then Matt starts tapping his fingers again. Bob tries not to look but he can't help himself. His gaze is drawn to Matt's fingers and the inevitable fantasies start playing out in his mind's eye.

"Bob," Matt says softly, his fingers stilling. Bob looks up and Matt is watching him intently. "Penny for your thoughts."

Bob licks his lips nervously and wants to look away but can't. "They're worth at least a quarter."

"I'll just bet they are." Matt smiles and motions at the jumper controls with a graceful hand. "You could set that on autopilot and we could cruise around a little before going back to Atlantis."

Bob's knee-jerk reaction is to balk at the suggestion because it goes against all his deeply held beliefs about duty and professionalism, but they are ahead of schedule and it's not like nobody's ever used ajumper for personal reasons. He's heard the stories. Ones that he'd never repeat because he doesn't gossip, even when it seems to be the main pastime on Atlantis. Bob thinks about it for a moment, thinks about what he could have with Matt, up here above the world where nobody will know. He gives in with a sneaking sense of inevitability and takes the jumper up into low orbit before setting it to circle the planet at cruising speed and sound an alarm when they return to this spot.

With a sideways look at Matt, Bob slides his hand across a particular crystal that unlocks the pilot's chair. He spins it around so that his back is to the front windows and motions to Matt. "Well? Come on over."

Matt climbs out of his seat and starts to kneel on the deck between Bob's legs, but Bob grabs his arms and pulls him into his lap instead. With a surprised laugh, Matt settles himself across Bob's thighs and drapes his left arm across Bob's shoulders. Bob notices that the leaves are gone from his hair, so he asks, "Did you wash your hands after handling the lizard?"

"I wore gloves for that, but yeah, I cleaned up back at the village. Why?"

In answer, Bob picks up Matt's right hand and rubs his lips across the rough bumps of Matt's knuckles and then down the smoother skin of his index finger. He glances up to gauge Matt's reaction before going any further and Matt's expression is one of fascination not revulsion so Bob continues, sliding his slightly open mouth along the length of each of Matt's fingers in turn. When he gets to the pinkie, he takes it into his mouth and sucks lightly until Matt is stroking the tips of his other fingers against Bob's face and shifting on his lap.

Releasing Matt's pinkie, Bob closes his eyes and presses a gentle kiss to the palm of Matt's hand before dragging his mouth up to the tip of Matt's index finger and taking it between his teeth. Matt makes a tiny "mm" sound and tries to push further into Bob's mouth. Bob bites down lightly before letting Matt have his way and pulling Matt's finger all the way into his mouth. He sucks on it until Matt is squirming against him and moaning, "Oh fuck, fuck, I had no idea. You brilliant man."

Bob lets Matt's finger slide out of his mouth and smiles against Matt's palm before sinking his teeth into the flesh at the base of Matt's middle finger. Matt's breath stutters out and he clenches his free hand on Bob's shoulder, his thumb curving down and digging under the edge of Bob's vest.

Bob wishes they were both naked so he could feel Matt's fingers sinking into his skin, but that's a little further than he's willing to go right here and now. He does, however, reach up and grab Matt's left hand, lifting his arm over Bob's head and bringing it around in front. He pushes their hands down to Matt's lap and says, "Open up."

Matt fumbles a bit getting his pants undone because Bob still has his right hand held captive, lips pressed tight against Matt's twitching fingers. When Matt gets his fly open, Bob pushes both their hands inside and curls Matt's fingers around his satisfyingly hard cock and then takes his own away. "Go for it," Bob says and can't help smirking a bit at the dumbfounded look on Matt's face.

"You don't want to move to the back so we can both--"

"No." Bob closes his mouth over Matt's index and middle fingers and sucks hard on tips before letting go with a wet little pop. "Like this."

"Okay," Matt says slowly and then smiles. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Go for it," Bob says again and Matt is still laughing when he presses his open mouth to Bob's. They kiss passionately-- all sliding lips and playful tongues, nipping teeth and shared breath-- for a long moment before Bob returns to what started this and pushes two of Matt's fingers into his mouth again.

Matt groans deep in his throat and says, "Hello, new erogenous zone. I didn't--" His voice catches and he swallows hard. "I didn't know this could be so fucking hot. You are...so...hot. _Fuck_."

Bob can feel his face turning pink and he looks away from Matt's intense scrutiny, focusing on Matt's hand on his cock instead, the long fingers curved around the smooth, flushed skin of his shaft, his thumb flicking over and around the head on every upstroke. Bob takes note of the way Matt's hips twitch when he rubs under the head, filing it away for future reference. When Matt's hand speeds up and his breath goes ragged, Bob sucks hard on the fingers in his mouth, matching the rhythm of his tongue to Matt's frantically pumping hand. Matt cups his fingers over the head as he comes so he doesn't get it on his uniform and the raspy groan he lets out nearly makes Bob come in his pants.

Bob drops Matt's right hand and lifts his left to his mouth instead, licking the come off his fingers. Matt slumps against him with a sigh as Bob swallows down the bitterness and licks until Matt's hand is completely clean.

"Bob," Matt says and it sounds kind of reverent. Bob doesn't quite know what to do with that so he eases Matt off his lap and onto his own feet. He jerkily opens his pants and tries to get his hand inside his boxerbriefs but Matt drops to his knees and says, "Let me."

"You don't have to--" Bob starts but Matt looks at him like he's stupid.

"No, but I really fucking want to." And then Matt has Bob's cock out and swallows it down. His mouth is so hot and wet and good good good and Bob has been turned on for so long and there's no way he's going to last. He tangles one hand in Matt's hair and clenches the other on his own thigh, digging his fingers in painfully to hold off his orgasm, but he comes way too soon anyway. It hits him so fast he doesn't have a chance to warn Matt, but Matt only chokes a little and recovers quickly, pulling back far enough to swallow convulsively before licking Bob clean.

When he gets too sensitive to handle any more stimulation, Bob gently moves Matt back and tucks himself away. Just as Matt looks like he's going to say something, the alarm goes off.

As Matt moves back to his seat, Bob turns his chair around and says, "Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seatbacks and tray tables to their upright and locked position."

"Yeah, whatever," Matt laughs and reaches over to poke at the pockets on Bob's vest. "Where are you hiding the candy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bob takes back control of the jumper, but doesn't bother to shoo Matt away. "Why would I have candy?"

"Because you're a soft touch, that's why. Gimme," Matt says, finally flipping open the flap on the correct pocket and drawing out a peppermint. He unwraps it and pops it into his mouth. He sucks on it for a moment before tucking it into his cheek so he can say, "You'll appreciate this later when I'm kissing you stupid."

Bob takes out a piece of candy for himself and thinks he's already stupid. He looks over to see Matt licking his fingertips and figures he might as well enjoy the ride before he smartens up again.

 

The end.


End file.
